1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for measuring the level of a fluid in a container and more particularly to a fluid level indicator strip.
2. Background Discussion
In food transportation applications it is important to maintain the integrity of the shipping receptacle to prevent contaminants from entering it. It is also important when shipping fluids in bulk that the level of fluid in the receptacle can be monitored. Known level indicators such as sight glasses are bulky, fragile and require holes drilled into the walls of the receptacle. This will compromise the seal of the receptacle. Other level indicators such as float-type fluid level indicators are mechanical and prone to breakdown. Furthermore, if the fluids are carried within a bladder or impermeable liner within the container, the ability to measure fluid levels in the receptacle becomes problematic.
Therefore there is a requirement to provide a fluid level indicator that can be used to indicate fluid levels within a sealed receptacle without the use of sight glasses and mechanical means.